fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shin Iyō
}} Shin Iyō (異様真, Iyô Shin), is the first of his kind; a Human-Wendigo hybrid. This unique combination of bloodlines has resulted in a devastating tactician and combatant, and is the only known user of the legendary and fabled Magic known as Wendigo Magic. By utilizing this form of magic, Shin is able to devastate others, and uses his ability to 'consume' others, for a multitude of reasons. Not only this, Shin is a member of the Stellara Nocte guild, and is currently aiming to become an S-Class Mage. Despite only having access to his Wendigo and Sword magics, his unmatched prowess in these are to be feared. Shin is often able to use his limited arsenal of magic in almost any situation, able to find an escape to almost any situation thrown his way. His arsenal allows for him to counteract most techniques cast his way, and when Shin decides to utilize his Curse, the Sealed Infinity, there is almost no escape from Shin. Background Before Shin, there was his father, a Demon classified as a , which was a cannibalistic creature of the highest degree. Shin’s father had murdered thousands upon thousands of innocents; all in the name of food. The Wendigo had been searched for for a multitude of years, but those who were able to approach the creature were often devoured within mere seconds of approaching it. This murderous creature did have some knowledge of the human world, and knew that it had to carry on the bloodline of the Wendigo race. Due to sheer carelessness, the creature snuck into a nearby village before proceeding to sexually abuse a human female, and eventually went on to impregnate her. After the Wendigo had finished its task, it retreated off into the wilderness, in order to shelter itself away from the human race. Ten months after the incident, the human female went into labour and Shin entered this world. From a young age, Shin showed demonic-like traits, and was known to have begun to eat small animals, a fact which his mother kept hidden from society. Despite this child being born of an un-willful union, Shin’s mother kept him, due to the motherly love she felt towards her child. Shin showed signs of magical prowess at a young age, often making objects disappear in mere seconds. Of course, not all things can be kept a secret, and Shin’s horrid bloodline was revealed during the Blood Dragon Festival, when he consumed the arm of another boy. Upon the revelation that the young Shin was a cannibalistic creature by nature, both he and his mother were banished from the village, and cast off into the wilderness. Despite his mother’s protests for the village leaders to forgive her child, both Shin and his mother were still banished, and would have to live the rest of their lives within the wilderness. Life in the wilderness would be a harsh one, Shin’s mother knew that, but she also knew that she would protect her child, no matter the cost. Upon banishment, she, along with her then three-year old son, travelled for days on days end, searching for another village. This task proved near nigh impossible due to the fact that their current village was a months trip to the nearest nearby village. And thus, she began to collect any items she could find, and used them to create objects which she would then go on to sell for food and water. For the next two years of his life, Shin’s life depended on the sole fact that many would purchase his mothers’ items, although it was often due to Shin’s mother’s natural beauty that they would purchase these items in exchange for valuable perishable items. Shin’s life took a turn for the worst when his mother was murdered in front of his eyes. As his mother had been trading her hand-made creations for food, she was quickly murdered and looted for all of her creations while Shin watched from a distance. Anger surged throughout Shin and it got the better of him as he charged in at the men, and as soon as he grabbed them, they vanished. With tears flowing down his eyes, Shin had been orphaned, losing the only family he had ever had. Suddenly, Shin heard noises from behind him, and he quickly turned around, the fear obvious in his eyes. From behind the trees, a man walked out, a man with long silver hair, and a strangely pale-blue tinted skin colour. Shin demanded to know who this man was, and the man revealed himself to be Shin’s father, and told him that he would be caring for him from now on. Shin was at first reluctant, until the man showed Shin that he could perform the Super-Speed Consumption spell as well, and Shin finally agreed to go off with his father. As soon and Shin had agreed, his father transformed into his Wendigo state and grabbed Shin, running away with the young Shin. Appearance Personality Abilities Quotes Trivia Category:KONTON